Plants vs. Zombies: The Lost Seeds
Plants vs. Zombies: The Lost Seeds is a tower defense game released by Twopea Inc. Description Play the spin-off to the hit action-strategy. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from lost and abandoned areas. Amass an army of lost and powerful plants, supercharge them with Plant Food and upgrade your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brains. Game Features LOST PLANTS! LOST ZOMBIES! Rescue lost plannts in lost and abandoned areas! Meet an army of lost and powerful zombies that try to eat your brains and plants! NEW PLANTS AND ZOMBIES! Meet Candy Bean and Chomportal! Meet Dragon Tamer Zombie! Beware of his dragon and sword. AMAZING WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN Use Plant Food to supercharge your plants when you need it most. Use your fingers to freeze, flick, zap, and other ways to fight your way through hordes of undead zombies. GET CRACKING IN VASEBREAKER Vasebreaker, the #1 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies, is here - and it's butter than ever. Defeat endless zombie waves with smashing new power-ups like Butterizer, X-Ray Vase Vision and more. GET NECROMANCING IN I, ZOMBIE I, Zombie, the #2 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies, is here - and it's more hypnotizing than ever. Defeat endless plant waves with new power-ups like Freezer, Speeder and more. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT BATTLE THE FUN-dead across lost areas and unlock the ultra-challenging Endless Zones. THE FUN NEVER DIES Collect coins to purchase powerful power-ups. Collect gems to purchase powerful plants. Survive and be rewarded with piles of prizes and achievements. And that's just the beginning! Visit bonus areas such as Classic, Adventures and more. GUESS WHAT'S BACK Mini-games! Now with 100% more power ups. Areas *Player's House - No one knows if you have neighbors... or not. *Dark Nights - It's pretty dark here... sun does not fall here. *Magical Forest - Hey, is that a unicorn? *Zombie Graveyard - There's quite a lot of zombies here, and it's.. dark. *Frostbite Taiga - Explore a freezing cold forest with a lot of trees.... And beware the cold winds that freeze your plants! *Volcanic Mountains - It gets quite hot here, burning plants and zombies. Beware the volcanoes! *Undead Seas - Arr! Some pirates are travelling the high seas! Those sharks pretty much scare them undead pirates. *Tropical Beach - Take a trip to the beach and hang the ten on the waves! Also, did you just see that sea monster? *Medieval Chaos - Kings and Queens! Knights and Peasants! Oh wait, did I say dragons? *Vampire Castle - Vampires? Who would go there? *Giant Jungle - Venture through the dark jungle, but don't run into those annoying monkeys. Bonus Areas *Classic - Very classic. *Adventures - Let's go on an adventure. *It's About Time - What about the taco? *Gem Dimension - Wow. Plants Zombies Category:Games Category:Owned by Revern